fallout_equestria_cliffsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Bordorbot 2000 (Samantha)
Overview The 'Project Perfect Mare' was submitted to the Bordorian Corporation (A very small, western Equestrian robotics company.) board of research and design years before the war that made Equestria the scorched pile of ash it is now. Various prototypes of the 'Perfect Mare' were produced and tested; until the, "Object 2000," or soon to be called the Bordorbot 2000, was found to be the model with the highest performances in servitude, efficiency, and was proven to be a self-sufficient device that could fend for itself, and even adapt foreign technologies with itself for the survival of it's unit without the presence of a 'master'. Quickly taken in by an old, forgotten private military, the Bordorbot was conceptualized as a servant. With a wide varieties of attachments, modifications, and other devices, it proved it could cook and clean, and provide medical services. It even originally had the option of reproduction devices; though the idea was scrapped before production as the thought of equine breeding with an automaton proved to be taboo and otherwise socially unacceptable to advertise at the time. Two versions of the Bordorbot exist: The VERY limited Bordorbot 2000, and the Craftbot 2000. A foreign corporation called 'Craft' took over the production of the Bordorbot, thus renaming the military variant as such. Ten Bordorbot 2000's were produced, compared to the 300 Craftbot versions. Like the Robobrains in the Fallout universe, it utilizes a unicorn (The most preferred) equine brain as it's central processor. Most models featured an AI, but there are rumors that the earlier production models retain their equine'ity.. Stats '''Level:20' Outstanding abilities or skills: A scanner upon her head is her true source of sight. It is capable of Friend Or Foe detection, and features a flashlight and a laser pointer. Given the space, the time, and the materials, Bordorbot can be used to assemble anything mechanical. Only small items, like firearms or electronic devices. Larger things like cars and robots would prove to be too difficult for her array of tools. Outstanding weaknesses and physical deficiencies: Being a robot, her internal workings are very sensitive to shock and electricity. She requires constant maintenance, and only the most skilled in electronics and robotics are capable of doing work on her, and a medical specialist to replace her brain gel. She is slow due to her old, worn motors. Being one of the few pre-production models makes her parts limited, or completely unable to be acquited at all, making her extremely tough to repair should a limb or electronic be lost. She is extremely fragile. Unlike the combat variants, her 'skin' is not armored, allowing her entire system to be wiped out should a shot be put though the right location. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and Skills Strength: 5 Perception: 10 Endurance: 5 Charisma: 3 Intelligence: 7 (+2) Agility: 2 Luck: 4 Barter: 15 Energy Weapons: 55 Explosives: 20 Guns: 50 Lock pick: 50 Medicine: 30 Melee Weapons: 15 Repair: 45 Science: 60 Sneak: 5 Speech: 15 Survival: 20(+10) Unarmed: 15 Magic: 10 Perks and Traits - Friend or Foe: Can mark a target for companions. Makes other robotic companions more accurate. - On-Site Assembly: Allows Samantha to craft small-arms and ammunition without a workbench, or allows her followers / allies to. - Freedom: Removal of her AI allows for more intelligent thinking. Plus 2 intelligence points. Unique Inventory "Bordorbot FAF" - A special machinegun that folds and stores inside the frame of the Bordorbot. Uses .357, or .22 rounds. She possesses the ability to change the caliber should she need to. (Not an instant process. Takes 3-5 minutes.) "Craft-Pattern Plasma Lobber" - As the name implies, it is an energy weapon that is powered by energy cells. Plasma forms on the 'barrels' tip, before being discharged in a condensed ball. (Currently being built by Bordor.) Appearance The pre-production prototype of the Bordorbot has a very distinct appearance: They are the size of an average adult equine mare, if not a few hands taller. Their coat is a snow-white. They have a single grey stripe on her hind legs, and two on her forelegs. Besides from the sensors on her head, and the small hatches on her flanks in the place of a cutiemark, the bordorbot looks like any other mare. Clothing may be worn by these models, since unlike their military equivalents, they have an internal power source. Pre-Cliffside Biography This particular Bordorbot, or 'Samantha' was the first variant of the '2000' line. Possessing an AI to aid her in managing her internal workings. She is the first prototype of the Bordorbot line of robots, and has since the start of Craftbot production of her military counterparts, been dumped on the shores of Equestria some time ago. She is very worn, and for some time her electronics have been damaged. To save memory, and to allow her to avoid overheating, her AI has overpowered her brain, and forced her to walk the wastes in search of repairs, whilst reverting her to demo mode, and turning off any non-essential systems. She had searched for some time until finding the pony Second Chance (Starwish Sparkler). Bonus information and Trivia Personality Type She is very shy, and will not take chances. Will warm up fast to new acquaintances, and will otherwise be very nice. It is almost impossible to get on Samanthas bad side - thus almost making it impossible any form of physical harm will intentionally come from her. She's also very clumsy. Category:Characters